sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tiebúron/Subspecies
Jump to subspecies: Lower Risk :Least concern (LC) – Lowest risk; does not qualify for a higher risk category. Widespread and abundant taxa are included in this category. :Conservation Dependent (CD) - Dependent on conservation efforts to prevent it from becoming threatened with endangerment/extinction. :Near threatened (NT) – Likely to become endangered in the near future. Threatened :Vulnerable (VU) – High risk of endangerment in the wild. :Endangered (EN) – High risk of extinction in the wild. :Critically endangered (CR) – Extremely high risk of extinction in the wild. Extinct :Extinct in the wild (EW) – Known only to survive in captivity, or as a naturalized population outside its historic range. :Extinct (EX) – No known individuals remaining. Other :Data deficient (DD) – Not enough data to make an assessment of its risk of extinction. :Not evaluated (NE) – Has not yet been evaluated against the criteria. Bull Tiebúron :Conservation Status: Least concern (LC) They are based on the Bull Shark. Biology A fairly stocky and powerfully-built Tiebúron, Bull Tiebúrons typically stand about 3 feet at the shoulder, and have somewhat broader heads than other subspecies, with less pointed snouts as well. They have a single dorsal fin on their back, and fairly short cranial fins, while their tails have an extra, smaller fin near the tip. Temperament Habitat Carnage Tiebúron :Conservation Status: Near threatened (NT) The result of crossbreeding between a Tiger Tiebúron and a Sharpedo. Biology A large and sleek-looking Tiebúron, the Carnage Tiebúron has two fairly tall, blade-like dorsal fins (with the one in the back being shorter), sharp-looking cranial fins, and a medium-length tail ending in two sharp-looking fins, as well as sharp-looking fins on its forearms. Like a Sharpedo, it is primarily a dark blue in color, with a white throat and underbelly, as well as yellow markings on its body, with the most prominent being an X-shaped marking on top of its snout. Temperament Considered to be one of the most savage species of Tiebúron, Carnage Tiebúrons will attack anything that gets even remotely close to them, including boats, divers and surfers. Any body of water that has a Carnage Tiebúron sighting is quickly closed to the public while the unwelcome guest is caught and relocated; an understandably dangerous task. They are voracious predators, and will eat anything that can fit into their mouths; they are also the only known species of Tiebúron to kill for sport. Habitat They can be found all over the Great Blue Realm. Great White Tiebúron :Conservation Status: Vulnerable (VU) Possibly the most well-known species of Tiebúron. They are based on the Great White Shark. Biology Great White Tiebúrons are one of the largest species of Tiebúron, with the Whale Tiebúron holding the title of largest. They typically stand close to five feet tall at the shoulder, and measure roughly twelve feet from snout to tail tip. Their dorsal fins are fairly tall and almost triangular in shape, while their cranial fins are somewhat large and triangular, as well. Their tail fins are also shaped like a wide, shallow crescent. They get their names from their primarily silvery coloration, with stark white throats and underbellies. Temperament Despite their supposed infamy, Great White Tiebúrons are not the voracious human-and-Mobian-eaters that popular media makes them out to me. They are a surprisingly curious species of Tiebúron, and may even approach divers on their own accord. However, like (almost) all Tiebúrons, they become aggressive when hungry. Almost all cases of Great White Tiebúron attacks are actually instances in which the Great White bites the victim only once; they have poor eyesight, and typically use their mouths to explore the world around them. These supposed "attacks" are more or less cases in which a Great White Tiebúron was simply testing to see if the victim was a prey species, which explains why victims often only have a single bite wound. However, species such as the Tiger and Carnage Tiebúrons are far more likely to attack unprovoked... Habitat Regal Tiebúron :Conservation Status: Near threatened (NT) The result of crossbreeding between a Striped Tiebúron and a Seaking. Nobles from Meropis have been known to keep these as pets, and they are considered status symbols; Queen Angelica herself owns a golden-colored Regal Tiebúron, which is said to be the rarest variety. Biology A sleek and fairly slender Tiebúron, Regal Tiebúrons have a fairly long, crest-like dorsal fin, frilled, flowing cranial fins, and a fairly short tail with a long, flowing fin; they have fairly short, rounded snouts, and a medium-sized horn on their foreheads, as well as long whiskers that flair out at the end. Their bodies are decorated with various stripes and patches, and they are typically a vivid orange or red in color mized with white, although golden variants have been seen, yet are considered the rarest coloration; one of these golden Regals is owned by Queen Angelica of the Kingdom of Meropis. They have the strength to shatter thick glass and puncture through steel using their horns. Temperament A relatively non-aggressive species, at least by Tiebúron standards. They are quite bold, however, and will readily approach people. They will also fight ferociously if trapped or cornered. Habitat They typically inhabit the warmer regions of the Great Blue Realm. Striped Tiebúron :Conservation Status: Conservation Dependent (CD) They are based on the Zebra Shark. Biology Temperament Habitat Thresher Tiebúron :Conservation Status: Conservation Dependent (CD) They are based on the Thresher Shark. Biology Known for having the largest tail (fin included) of any Tiebúron species; their tail fin can sometimes reach five feet in length. Their physical forms are otherwise fairly basic for a Tiebúron, yet their cranial fins are fairly long as well. Temperament Habitat Tiger Tiebúron :Conservation Status: Least concern (LC) They are based on the Tiger Shark. They are also known as "Sea Tigers". Biology Temperament Habitat Whale Tiebúron :Conservation Status: Near threatened (NT) They are based on the Whale Shark. Biology The largest known species of Tiebúron, standing about six feet tall at the shoulder, although taller individuals have been reported. They typically reach fifteen feet from snout to tail tip, and are bulky in physique. Their dorsal fins are fairly wide and rounded at the tip, as are their cranial fins, and their heads are blunt and almost square in shape. Their tails are thick as well, ending in a rounded fin, and their claws are rather blunt. Their bodies are decorated by a series of small spots and splotches, while they have a pale throat and underbelly. Temperament Without a doubt, they are the most docile species of Tiebúron, and will readily allow people to approach them. It is not uncommon for divers to swim along these giants in the water, and, despite their size, they are filter-feeders, being the only known species of Tiebúron to feed in this manner. Unfortunately, their gentle and amiable nature makes them easy prey for poachers, and, given their lack of raw speed, are typically unable to get away from an attack. Despite this, they do seem to be capable of defending themselves, using their sheer bulk and raw strength in place of sharp claws and teeth, being capable of knocking a full-grown human away with one blow from their tail or forearms. Habitat Category:Sub-pages